


twisted heroine

by daddyissuessimp



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Arthur - Fandom, Camelot - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, Morgana - Fandom, Supergirl, j’onn j’nozz, karazorel, uther pendragon - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissuessimp/pseuds/daddyissuessimp
Summary: somehow in the 15th century kara zor-el (danvers) is effected by red kryptonite during that time she meets morgana pendragon the High Priestess of The Triple Goddes the rightful heir to Camelot
Relationships: Alex Danvers - Relationship, Maggie Sawyer - Relationship, kara zorel - Relationship, morgana pendragon - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“we must find lady morgana before she strikes again”

the sounds of bells struck the kryptonian off guard unaware of where she was or what time period she was in managed to hurt her, covering her ears to lower the sound unaware of her surroundings sped off into the woods to get away from the sound of the bells 

she had to find her way home, back to national city 

_if that was possible_

thankful she still had her powers she decided to fly up to see where she was, to her surprise it was trees for miles, no beaches of tall buildings like home it was the plain forest, she had to find out where she was cause it was definitely not America or national city 

before she knew it arrows were being shot at her of course non of them would hurt her they eventually gave up 

kara decided to leave wherever she was and find somewhere else to go if there was anywhere she could go 

**few hours later**

still in the forest kara decided it was best to sit up in the tree for whatever reason she could think of, she had no way of contacting her sister or the DEO well she did but it was dead just her luck

getting bored she decided to draw random things with her laser eyes on the ground one being her family’s coat of arms with there moto 

_el mayarah_

“what the hell are you” 

kara almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the mysterious voice, looking around she spotted a woman no taller than 5’7, long black messy hair half up half down with a streak of green showing through, pale skinned and beautiful green eyes although looked very unrested 

“an alien” kara says more like a question she didn’t know what to answer, the woman just saw her shoot lasers out her eyes 

“aliens aren’t real more like a witch like me” 

a witch? they don’t exist where kara is from well in national city anyways

”wait what time period is this and where even am i” it was the woman’s turn to be confused no one ever asks these questions especially to her

“it’s the 15th century and your in Camelot well the forest outside of Camelot”

”oh rao i need to find a way out of here...wait i never caught your name”

the woman got even more confused everyone knew who she was after all she’s tried to kill the king more than once 

“are you stupid or something i’m morgana i’m not usually this nice to people”

she couldn’t believe it, it has to be a dream she has to find away out of here she had to hope brainy and everyone at the DEO were trying to find her 

something strange washed over kara she only ever felt this way once it was the effect of red kryptonite impossible though no one knows what kryptonite is or if it’s even a thing here 

maybe the effect of travelling to 15th century when magic and witchcraft is such a thing could change her 

“i’m kara...kara zor-el to you anyways” 

morgana has never seen anything like it she thought the blonde was charming and elaborate but noticed the new attitude seemed promising to her 

“who do you think you’re talking to i’m the most powerful witch in Camelot” unaware of the blondes powers she stands up to her she didn’t care who she was 

“pfft you humans or witch’s think you’re so powerful but have you seen what powerful even looks like” 

in a swift motion morgana was up in the air held my kara by the leg soon to be dropped but caught again my kara before her sudden death

for morgana she knew exactly what she had to to with her new found _friend_ she had to have control over her 


	2. Chapter 2

back at the DEO in the 21st century everyone was on high alert not 24hrs since supergirl disappearance half of america knew, news outlets were spreading the news like wildfire, j’onn issued a statement regarding the girl of steel’s disappearance, for kara’s disappearance from catco was harder to hide she snapper wasn’t there but Andrea was still her boss she would demand answers sooner or later, every criminal took advantage of what was happening, crime rate was up 64% the DEO had to find supergirl and fast, her tracker was still online and the kryptonian signature was there but she was no where to be seen especially when they sent agents to that location somewhere in britain but again no sight of the girl of steel even kal got worried and joined the search party whenever he could 

tension grew higher, alex was a mess unable to find her sister

“agent danvers you might want to see this” vasquez states proceeding to show the CCTV footage of supergirl 

alex watched carefully to what was happening kara was on her way back from a dead lead on an alien attack, a breach opens kara unable to slow down in time enters through she can be anywhere in the timeline 

“tell winn and ask him if we can search a whole different century or era i need my sister back” 

** back in the 15th century  **

the super sat with the lady morgana still under the effects of red kryptonite more dangerous as ever unaware of what could happen morgana oversteps her presence to the girl of steel she wanted to know more about her powers, morgana wanted control, she had to find some way to control her without getting herself killed, morgana knew the kryptonian was way stronger than her, she had to be smart 

the next few hours were crucial, Arthur was sending knights after her at every opportunity he got and without the help of the girl of steel she couldn’t take them all on herself 

the first time morgana tried to take over the girl of steel her back was against the wall a hand choking her morgana would be lying if she didn’t get turned on by kara’s violence 

the second time almost worked but her failure costed her a laser to the leg 

third time the charm, right? 

no actually morgana gave up on trying to control kara the only way she could win her war against camelot is if she became friends with the girl in blue

which is something she doesn’t want to do


End file.
